Malos entendidos
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Con la intención de fortalecerse, Ochako le pide ayuda a Bakugo y comienzan a entrenar. Sin embargo, sus salidas juntos no pasan desapercibidos y comienzan rumores de que están saliendo. Lo que no saben es que sus corazones ya pertenecen a otras personas y ellos solo son buenos amigos.


_**Malos entendidos**_

_**.**_

Se paseó nuevamente por frente de la puerta mentalizándose si en verdad iba a hacer aquello, si en verdad iba pedir aquel favor.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Vas a hacer un puto hueco enfrente —gruñó Bakugō apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Ochako se encogió un poco y le lanzó una tímida sonrisa— ¿Qué quieres?

—Yo bueno, te quería pedir un enorme favor —le comentó la chica. La verdad, Ochako no se hubiera atrevido a pedirle aquel favor al antiguo Bakugō, ese con el que comenzaron el año anterior, pero con respecto al paso del tiempo, el chico se fue abriendo un poco más.

O eso creía.

Bakugō frunció el ceño.

—¿Un favor? —le preguntó él. Ochako juntó sus manos, como una súplica.

—¡Por favor! Entrena conmigo —exclamó ella. Bakugō enarcó una ceja, nunca se esperó que cara redonda le pidiera entrenar. Usualmente sus entrenamientos nada más eran con Kirishima, puesto que sus quirks eran totalmente compatibles, porque se tenían la confianza para tomarse la libertad de pelear con todo.

Se sintió honrado, el orgullo floreciendo en su pecho al saberse una opción de entrenamiento para la chica, sin embargo…

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no el nerd? Es tu amigo ¿no? —Ochako se sonrojó un poco, provocando que Bakugō enarcara una ceja.

—¿Porqué no Deku? Te diré porque no Deku… porque… —y se colocó más roja, comenzó a balbucear y murmurar tal y como el idiota del nerd.

—Cállate. Sigue así y ni lo consideraré —gruñó Bakugō.

—Es solo… una sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Deku es muy fuerte, y cuando pelee con él quiero que me vea fuerte —Bakugō rodó los ojos. Muy bien recordaba al idiota murmurar a su espalda lo fuerte y hábil que Ochako era varias veces en clase.

—Él te ve…

—¡Sé que me ve fuerte! —exclamó ella y Bakugō gruñó, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran—. Pero… es algo que necesito en verdad, ser más fuerte —y ella lo miró. Bakugō notó la determinación en sus ojos marrones, tal y como la vez que pelearon en el festival deportivo.

—Te lo advierto, cara redonda. No seré amable —Ochako frunció el ceño y luego le lanzó un puñetazo. Bakugō hizo una mueca furioso y Ochako notó que la había cagado.

Le lanzó una sonrisa de disculpas mientras retrocedía.

—A las seis, en el gimnasio —ordenó Bakugō para luego cerrar la puerta. Ochako sonrió mientras se alejaba.

_**.**_

Una de las razones por las cuales Ochako no podría entrenar con Deku era porque…

No. Se. Podría. Concentrar.

NO.

Si tan solo en los entrenamientos en conjunto con su grupo de quedaba hipnotizada. Ella solía ser la única chica cuando los cuatro (Deku, Iida, Shōto y ella) iban al gimnasio una vez por semana. El gimnasio estaba afiliado con la UA y los estudiantes tenían un descuento.

Ochako usualmente entraba a una cámara y se disponía a flotar todo el tiempo que aguantaba su cuerpo, mientras que Iida corría en la caminadora, Shōto entraba en una cámara de calor y Deku trabajaba algo de pesas.

Ochako había intentado una vez entrenar con las pesas, sino fuera porque se quedó hipnotizada con el movimiento de los músculos de Deku mientras entrenaba, hubiera podido hacerlo.

Malditas hormonas.

—¿Trabajarás tu quirk hoy también, Uraraka? —preguntó Izuku. Ochako le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Quedé en entrenar con Bakugō —respondió ella. Eso sorprendió un poco a sus amigos.

—Que raro, Bakugō usualmente entrena solo con Kirishima —comentó Shōto. Ochako se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al vestidor de chicas.

—Hoy entrenará conmigo —y entró.

—¡Oh! Me alegra que Uraraka amplíe su radio de amigos —dijo Iida y junto a Shōto se dirigieron al vestidor de chicos. Izuku se quedó mirando a donde Ochako se había ido, una extraña sensación instalándose en su pecho, que él asumió a preocupación recordando la intensa pelea que Kacchan y Ochako habían tenido hace un año, sabiendo que el rubio no iba a tener piedad con ella, pero luego recordó lo fuerte que ella era y trató de que la sensación disminuyera.

Lo logró un poco.

_**.**_

En el gimnasio había un salón que era para pelear, en donde los que entrenaban tenían la libertad de usar su quirk por más que desearan.

Ochako entró confiada, creyendo que Bakugō aún no había llegado pero lo encontró ahí, junto con Kirishima. Bakugō estaba sentado sobre unas cajas bebiendo agua, observando a Kirishima que parecía hacerle una exhibición de músculos, estaba sin camisa.

Sería normal ver eso, a Kirishima le gustaba pasar descamisado, sino fuera por la suave sonrisa, nunca antes vista, en Bakugō. Había suavidad y tranquilidad en su mirada roja mientras ésta se fijaba en Kirishima.

Era una mierda anhelante, como si Bakugō se cuestionara que hizo para merecer a Kirishima.

La mirada de Bakugō de dirigió a Ochako, y al saberse descubierto contemplando a su compañero, se sonrojó.

Ochako nunca lo había visto sonrojado.

—¡Cara redonda! —gritó. Kirishima giró también a verla y le brindó una sonrisa dentuda.

—¡Hey, Uraraka! —saludó Kirishima. Dando una sonrisa de disculpa, Ochako se acercó.

—No sabía que estaban ocupados —contestó ella.

—Ya terminamos —contestó Kirishima colocándose su camiseta— ¿Vas a entrenar con Midoriya? —el pelirrojo miró tras de ella, esperando ver al chico de cabello verde.

—No, entrenaré con Bakugō —dijo ella sonriendo. Kirishima miró a su amigo que asintió.

—¡Wow, amigo! Es muy masculino ayudar a nuestros compañeros —la sonrisa de Kirishima era tan brillante y Ochako por primera vez veía a Bakugō callado.

—Tch —gruñó el rubio mirando hacia otro lado—, por supuesto que los ayudo. Te ayudo a ti a estudiar ¿no? —Kirishima volvió a sonreír. Tomó su bolsa y le lanzó una mirada a Bakugō.

—Nos vemos después —le dijo y salió. Bakugō observó a su amigo salir y Ochako lo miró a él, nunca había visto tal mirada en el rubio y le sorprendía, era como verlo frágil.

Luego de que el pelirrojo se fue, Bakugō se levantó y se estiró.

—Estira y calienta, comenzaremos en cinco minutos —Ochako atendió lo que el muchacho le ordenó, estiró un poco, calentó sus músculos y estaba lista para comenzar a pelear.

Había algo en su cabeza, de la forma en que Bakugō sonreía junto a Kirishima, con esa suavidad en su rostro y a ella le pareció lindo ver eso. Era algo conocido, porque sentía que era la misma sonrisa que ella usaba cuando estaba junto a Deku.

—¿Te gusta Kirishima? —le preguntó Ochako a Bakugō, éste se estaba alistando ya frente a ella para pelear, pero de repente se quedó quieto, espantosamente quieto.

Ochako esperaba una respuesta, no que Bakugō se lanzara a ella y le hiciera una explosión que apenas ella pudo cubrir con sus brazos.

Cayó de espaldas y rodó cuando otra explosión cayó a su lado. Lanzó una patada que Bakugō logró esquivar y tocó el primer objeto que tuvo a su mano, lo ingravitó y se lo lanzó.

Bakugō lo esquivó, alejándose dándole tiempo de levantarse.

—¡No me avisaste! —exclamó Ochako colocándose de pie.

—¡En una batalla no se avisa! —exclamó Bakugō haciendo unas pequeñas explosiones en sus manos. Ochako frunció el ceño, estaba segura que se había molestado por lo que ella había insinuado.

Lo cual, era más seguro que fuera cierto.

Bakugō no fue suave, tal y como le había dicho, pero tal vez el comentario de Ochako lo había enfurecido aún más, puesto que no la había dejado pelear siquiera.

Pasó todo el entrenamiento escapando, lanzando pequeños objetos mientras se defendía, esquivando explosiones pero quiso pensar que era parte del entrenamiento.

Luego de unas horas, Bakugō se detuvo.

—Se acabó —comentó él acercándose a su botella de agua.

—Espera ¿Qué? —inquirió ella acercándose también a su botella de agua para refrescarse.

—Que ya terminamos.

—Pero si no peleé —Bakugō se encogió de hombros.

—Escapaste bien de mis explosiones —Ochako infló las mejillas en un puchero—. Así que comenzaste bien. No esperabas que te enseñara a luchar y te enseñara llaves ¿verdad? —Ochako desvió la mirada.

—Tal vez… —Bakugō bufó.

—Te conformas con esto —el rubio tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿Te molestaste porque te pregunté si Kirishima te gustaba? —Bakugō se detuvo y giró a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo no te estoy preguntando si te gusta el idiota de Deku ¿O sí? —Ochako se sonrojó y Bakugō soltó una risa burlona— Es demasiado obvio.

Ochako sonrió devolviéndole la burla.

—¿Así que admites que no te debería preguntar dado que es demasiado obvio que te gusta? —el aura asesina surgió del rubio y Ochako supo que tenía que correr.

Debió haber bajado unos cuantos kilos con esa carrera que le hizo pegar Bakugō.

_**.**_

Sorprendentemente, siguieron entrenando, recibió un mensaje un día de Bakugō en donde le avisaba la hora en que la veía en el patio para entrenar, ella estaba estudiando con Tsuyu y tuvo que excusarse para ir.

Tenía que aprovechar que el rubio estaba de buen humor. Parecía de estar un humor fantástico cuando lo vio y Ochako estuvo tentada a preguntar si había surgido algo con Kirishima.

Era probable que le tocara escapar nuevamente si preguntaba.

—Hoy, a diferencia de en el gimnasio, no hay implementos en el suelo que puedas usar como proyectiles —comentó Bakugō. Ochako observó que era bueno entrenando a alguien más. Luego tembló cuando le lanzó una sonrisa sombría—. Así que verás como consigues defenderte.

Y se lanzó hacia ella.

Ochako esquivó el primer golpe que dio en el suelo y levantó arena y piedras. Ella reaccionó rápido, no queriendo volver a escapar y le lanzó la tierra en la cara. Luego le dio una patada en el pecho haciéndolo retroceder.

Se levantó y se le lanzó. Bakugō le lanzó una explosión que ella esquivó y luego, bajo el humo, volvió a lanzarse.

Era como un Dejá vù del festival deportivo del primer año, solo que esta vez, Ochako tenía más experiencia, y sabía defenderse de mejor forma.

Tal y como esa vez, ella le lanzó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y Bakugō volvió a caer. Y esta vez, ella se le apareció por detrás y logró tocarlo haciendo que instantáneamente comenzara a flotar.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Bakugō mientras comenzaba a elevarse. Ochako rió y de burla le tomó del tobillo.

—¡Pareces un globo! —se burló Ochako.

—¡Bájame, cara redonda! ¡Joder! ¡Voy a matarte!

—Cuando admitas que te gané.

—¡Eso jamás!

—Entonces te quedarás ahí —sentenció la chica. Bakugō se cruzó de brazos, aún flotando mientras sus orejas enrojecían.

—Bien, ganaste —gruñó. Ochako soltó un grito de alegría, colocó la pierna de Bakugo entre su brazo y unió sus dedos.

—¡Liberar! —exclamó. Fue mala idea, puesto que el chico cayó encima de ella logrando hacerla caer, cayendo él sobre ella.

Era una posición bastante comprometedora y Ochako se hubiera puesto nerviosa si hubiera sido Deku, pero como era Bakugō no pasaba nada…

—¿Uraraka?

Oh no.

No no no.

Ochako miró hacia la voz y se sonrojó.

Era Deku que se veía un poco nervioso al notar a su mejor amiga y rival en aquella posición.

—¡Qué estás mirando, idiota? —exclamó Bakugō, pero aún así no se quitaba de encima.

Deku se sonrojó.

—Yo estaba entrenando y te escuché gritar —había un brillo triste en sus ojos verdes que le dolió en el pecho a Ochako. Empujó a Bakugō para que se quitara de encima y se levantó.

—¡Nosotros estábamos entrenando también! —exclamó ella dándole una sonrisa nerviosa. Izuku le brindó una sonrisa nerviosa también y miró hacia otro lado.

—Eso es increíble, yo… entraré. Hasta mañana, Uraraka, Kacchan.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió Ochako y observó a su amigo entrar.

—Oh, el idiota ese está enamorado de ti también —dijo Bakugō en una burla, Ochako se sonrojó, en parte por lo dicho, en parte furiosa. Se giró a enfrentar a Bakugō.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Ochako, las lágrimas bordeaban sus ojos, ella estaba segura de que Deku había asumido algo totalmente diferente al verla junto con Bakugō y ella no quería que él asumiera lo que no es.

Estaba furiosa y Bakugō solamente estaba complicandolo todo.

—Disfrutas eso ¿no?

—Para nada —era mentira, todo lo que tuviera que fastidiar a Deku, Bakugō lo disfrutaba. Ochako bufó y con un gruñido le dio la espalda a Bakugō para entrar—. Mañana a la misma hora, cara redonda.

Ochako gruñó, pero le dio un asentimiento antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ya planearía su venganza.

_**.**_

Izuku tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho cada vez que veía a Ochako. Era una sensación hermosa, a decir verdad, totalmente diferente a la que sintió cuando la conoció por primera vez, un calor en su pecho al por fin sentirse querido y ser tratado bien.

Ese sentimiento mutó a lo que era ahora, algo más que una amistad profunda, era como si flores crecieran alrededor de Ochako cada vez que la mirara y su corazón latiera a gran velocidad cuando estaba cerca.

Estaba enamorado, de eso estaba seguro… o bueno, de eso creía, sus amigos eran malos en el ámbito amoroso como para certificarlo.

Por eso, al encontrarla en aquel momento con Kacchan, sintió que su corazón se hundía y se llenaba totalmente de espinas.

Le dolía muchísimo, pero no decía nada, él no tenía el derecho de limitar con quién entrenaba Ochako, con quién salía ella a divertirse.

Pero eso no evitaba que los celos afloraran cuando ella llegaba junto a él al gimnasio y se iba a entrenar con Kacchan. Cuando volvía a encontrarlos juntos, peleando en la noche.

Y sobre todo, cuando comenzó el rumor.

—Ya sabes, andan demasiado juntos y ya todos saben que están saliendo —murmuró Hagakure a Mina, aprovechando que el salón estaba casi vacío.

—Bueno, Bakugō nunca había demostrado interés en una chica como lo hace con Ochako —comentó Mina encogiéndose de hombros—. Es que ni conmigo que somos amigos. Siempre pensé que él tiraba para el otro lado —Hagakure soltó una risita.

—Yo creí que Ochako estaba enamorada de… —y de repente se calló. Izuku se giró para notar que Mina le había tapado la boca (o eso parecía), la chica rosa se giró a verlo y le brindó una sonrisa.

—Hey, Midoriya ¿No sabes si es verdad que Ochako y Bakugō están saliendo? —le preguntó. El corazón de Izuku se hundió y notó, con el rabillo de su ojo, que Kirishima tembló un poco.

—Han entrenado mucho tiempo juntos, es lo único que sé —respondió.

—Oh, es triste que siendo su mejor amigo no te diga —dijo la chica soltando a la invisible. Izuku sintió que su corazón se hundía cada vez más.

Le dolía.

Y mucho.

Sin embargo, cuando Ochako entró, intercambiando unas cuantas palabras con Kacchan, éste refunfuñando pero aún así escuchándola, y observando lo alegre que ella se veía, hizo que su corazón se calentara.

Porque más que lo que él estuviese enamorado, amaba verla feliz.

Era lo único que importaba.

_**.**_

Se mentalizó de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal.

No debía hacerlo.

No debía esconderse a espiar a su mejor amiga y a su rival entrenar para saber si estaban saliendo.

Debía esperar a que ella tuviera la confianza en decirle. Pero se dio cuenta que no era el único que lo hacía.

—¿Kirishima? —preguntó al ver a la figura pelirroja escondida. Kirishima se tensó y se dio la vuelta con cuidado dándole una nerviosa sonrisa dentuda— ¿Estás…?

—No estoy vigilando a Bakugō, si eso crees —susurró. Izuku soltó una risita nerviosa y se ocultó junto a él, a su lado.

—Creo que sí, porque yo también estoy aquí por eso, aunque yo vine a ver a Uraraka —Kirishima soltó un suspiro nervioso y se miró las manos.

—Esto que estamos haciendo está mal ¿verdad?

—Creo que sí, es solo… los rumores… han pasado mucho tiempo juntos ¿Y si es cierto? —Izuku se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo— creo que me dolería si no me lo dijera.

—Sí, también creo… Midoriya ¿Te puedo confiar un secreto?

—Sí.

—Creo que estoy celoso de Uraraka —aquello le sorprendió un poco al muchacho de pelo verde. Izuku no supo interpretar que clase de celos sentía Kirishima, porque podría deberse a que Kirishima era usualmente el compañero de entrenamiento de Bakugō.

—¿Estás celoso porque Kacchan entrena ahora con ella? —las mejillas de Kirishima se colorearon de rojo. Desvió su mirada roja hacia otro lado.

—Bakugō no deja de entrenar conmigo… Me… Me gusta Bakugō. Pero si él es feliz con Uraraka, yo soy feliz de que él lo sea —Izuku tembló, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se las secó antes de que comenzaran a fluir.

—Yo… a mí me gusta Ochako —era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre de pila—. Y si ella es feliz con Kacchan, yo seré feliz de verla así —los dos chicos se miraron y se dieron sonrisas tristes, sus corazones rotos por la creencia de creer a sus amores perdidos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —dijo Kirishima—, espiar a tus amigos no es muy masculino —Izuku se secó las lágrimas y asintió.

—Tienes razón, que ellos nos lo digan cuando se sientan listos —así escondidos como entraron, volvieron a salir ignorando lo que Ochako y Bakugō comenzarían a hablar.

Ochako había mejorado mucho en su habilidad de pelea, y Bakugō había descubierto una guerrera bajo la imagen aniñada de Ochako.

—Muy bien, cara redonda —comentó Bakugō. Ochako se había acostumbrado bastante a ese apodo que ya le prestaba más atención—. Dame una buena pelea.

Ochako, sin avisar, se lanzó. Había traído una cangurera con implementos que podría lanzarle al chico, así que por eso comenzó.

Sin embargo, también había cosas que ella quería conversar, si sentido cotilleador se lo pedía.

—¿Has pensado en declararte a Kirishima? —esquivó una explosión saltando hacia atrás. Había aligerado su propio peso para poder moverse con facilidad.

—¿Por qué el maldito tema ahora? —gruñó Bakugō. Ochako se encogió de hombros y de un salto, se agarró de sus hombros y lo tiró.

—Creo que estamos en lo mismo con las personas que nos gustan —Katsuki tomó a Ochako y aprovechando que aún estaba ligera, la tiró. Ochako soltó una grito, pero logró controlar la gravedad de su propio cuerpo.

—No estamos en lo mismo —gruñó Bakugō—. El nerd se ve que está demasiado idiotizado por ti, más de lo normal —Ochako se sonrojó. Liberó su quirk y Bakugō se dio cuenta que ella había hecho flotar más cosas dado a que estás comenzaron a caerle encima. Explotó cada cosa , Ochako cayó al suelo y jadeó del cansancio.

—Supongamos que es cierto, dado que no lo creo porque Deku está muy concentrado en ser un héroe —Bakugō chasqueó los dientes y se le lanzó a la chica. Le hizo una rápida llave y atrapó su cabeza debajo de su brazo.

—El sueño de ser héroe no tiene nada que ver con el romance, cara redonda —Ochako le dio dos golpes en el brazo, rindiéndose y Bakugō la soltó.

Se separaron nuevamente y se pusieron en posición de pelea, iban a pelear esta vez mano a mano.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu miedo? a Kirishima le agradas —se le lanzó, le lanzó unos puños que el rubio esquivó con facilidad.

—Agradar no es lo mismo. Una de las primeras cosas es que no sé si Kirishima es gay —Ochako nunca se imaginó tener una conversación como esta con Bakugō de todas las personas. El rubio se estaba abriendo a ella de una increíble forma, y Bakugō también se sorprendía de estar haciendo eso. Era cara redonda, la segunda chica de su clase que le impresionó y se ganó su respeto, y ni con Mina que era su amiga se había abierto de esta forma.

Tal vez tenía algo que ver que ella le entendiera al menos un poco.

—Mina me comentó que Kirishima es bisexual —aquello detuvo los pasos de Bakugō y lo hizo enarcar una ceja. Ochako sabía que no debía decir eso, que era información clasificada pero quería que Bakugō diera el siguiente paso, porque se notaba que Kirishima estaba enamorado también.

—¿Qué? —ella aprovechó aquel momento de debilidad y tomó a Bakugō por detrás, le hizo una llave que lo tiró y ella envolvió sus piernas en torno a su cuello.

—Mina y Kirishima estuvieron en la misma secundaria juntos —comentó ella, evitando que Bakugō se soltara—. Aunque no eran amigos, toda la escuela sabía de la relación que Kirishima tenía con uno de sus _amigos_. En la UA fue que Kirishima le dijo la verdad, siente atracción por los dos sexos —dos golpes en su pierna y Ochako lo soltó.

Bakugō se enderezó acariciándose la nuca, Ochako creyó que le había apretado demasiado fuerte.

—Que le gusten también los chicos no da a entender que corresponderá mis sentimientos —murmuró, como nunca, temeroso. Ochako rodó los ojos, harta. Luego en sus labios apareció una sonrisa malévola.

—¿El gran Bakugō Katsuki tiene miedo a que le rompan el corazón? Eso es nuevo —Bakugō gruñó y se giró para mirar a Ochako. Sus mejillas un poco rojas pero su mirada carmesí era desafiante.

—Sé lo que planeas, cara redonda. Sé cómo ustedes siempre juegan con mi orgullo para que yo haga lo que quieran —Ochako soltó una risita y colocó sus manos en alto en señal de rendición.

—¿Pero lo harás? —una sonrisa triunfante apareció en el rostro del rubio.

—Por supuesto ¿Quién crees que soy?

Ochako rió sin saber que también Bakugō tenía algo planeado para ella.

_Sigue riendo, cara redonda._

_Sigue riendo._

_**.**_

Kirishima brillaba como el sol, su sonrisa era tan sincera, amplia y brillante que provocaba un salto en su corazón. Bakugō comenzaba a creer que invitarlo al aterdercer había sido mala idea.

Bueno, no es que lo hubiera invitado a salir. Le había dicho que fueran por algo de beber para trabajar en su habitación con la tutoría y Kirishima había aceptado.

Se habían quedado un momento en el parque luego de haber comprado porque Bakugō le gustaba ver los ojos de Kirishima brillar cuando veía a los niños jugar. Decía que le recordaba a su niñez y lo mucho que se divirtió.

Bakugō estaba casi temblando, mierda, estaba cagado. Le costaba decirlo pero sí, estaba asustado de lo que Kirishima podría responderle a su confesión. Porque sí, iba a confesarse y se cagaba en la vida de cara redonda por meterle esa idea a la cabeza.

¿Para qué confesarse? Podría quedarse toda la vida observando a Kirishima desde lejos, siendo su amigo aunque las manos le sudaran al verlo y tenerlo cerca.

—¿Pasa algo, Baku? —le preguntó Kirishima mirándolo con aquellos ojos de cachorro que lo hacía temblar. Bakugō miró hacia otro lado y suspiró.

—Te traje aquí porque necesito decirte algo —le dijo. Kirishima lo miró de forma atenta y Bakugō quería pasar sus manos por su rostro.

No lo soportaba.

—Me gustas —soltó y luego desvió la mirada para no ver el rostro del pelirrojo. Kirishima enrojeció ante lo dicho por su amigo, se puso nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear.

No lo entendía.

¿Le gustaba a Bakugō? ¿Pero él no estaba saliendo con Uraraka?

—Yo…

—No tienes que responder, solo quería que lo supieras —y se levantó, tomó la bolsa de cosas que habían comprado y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la UA.

Escuchó las pisadas de Kirishima alcanzarlo y lo tomó del brazo. Bakugō lo miró y se sumergió en aquella hermosa mirada roja.

—Espera —lo detuvo. Bakugō esperó que el chico comenzara a hablar, respiraba profundamente y lo volvía a mirar.

—Dedo admitir que me estuve sintiendo celoso porque pasabas más tiempo con Uraraka. Ella me cae genial, pero… te veías feliz con ella y pensé que estaban saliendo —Bakugō bufó. Kirishima tomó su mano, se sentía tan hermosamente cálida—. Quería que fueras feliz porque… tú también me gustas —y volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Bakugō le sonrió a Kirishima y éste jadeó al ver aquella hermosa y suave sonrisa.

—Eres un tonto… —murmuró el rubio y aún con las manos unidas se dirigieron directo a la escuela.

_._

Ya con su problema resuelto, Bakugō buscó la forma de solucionar el de cara redonda ya que ella no lo solucionaría. Además, debía vengarse

Primero, debía solucionar el problema de que el idiota de Deku creía que él salía con Ochako. No quería escuchar el discurso de _si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz_, así que fue directo.

—Oye, idiota —comentó Bakugō. Estaban comenzando un entrenamiento de héroe y Deku se estaba colocando, como nunca, la máscara. Deku lo miró, esperando que dijera algo.

Bakugō observó en la pantalla que colocaba los equipos, sonrió al notar el nombre de cada redonda junto al de Deku.

—Te toca con cara redonda —mencionó. Izuku se sonrojó un poco.

—Sé que están saliendo, así que yo…

—Cara redonda y yo no estamos saliendo —le respondió. Bakugō vio cuando Ochako se acercaba colocándose su casco—. Le gustas tú —Deku se sonrojó aún más, Ochako tras él también lo hizo. Bakugō les sonrió con maldad y se alejó junto a Kirishima, puesto que les había tocado juntos.

Se sentía liberado, y había cobrado su venganza.

_**.**_

Ochako quería matar a Bakugō.

Lo quería asesinar y torcerle el cuello por haber revelado su secreto. Fue incómodo, ya que ellos tuvieron que ir enseguida a entrenar y no debían distraerse. Ella sabía que él lo había hecho con esa intención, con la intención que ella se distrajera y todo su entrenamiento se fuera por el caño.

No se fue.

A pesar de la distracción, Ochako peleó como nunca y fue al final del entrenamiento, cuando tuvo que bajar que piso mal y se torció el tobillo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Izuku llegando a su lado. Ochako negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que es una torcedura —las manos de Izuku temblaron un poco cuando las estiró.

—¿Puedo cargarte? Para llevarte a la enfermería —las mejillas de Ochako ardieron, por suerte con su casco no se podía ver, así como ella no podía ver el rostro de Izuku bajo su máscara.

Asintió.

Los brazos de Izuku pasaron detrás de sus rodillas y en su espalda, Ochako colocó su brazo atrás del cuello del chico y él la levantó.

Podía sentir como su corazón latía a una gran velocidad y el de Izuku también.

All Might dio la orden e Izuku la llevó. Ochako sintió que podía escuchar a Bakugō reír tras de ella.

Permanecieron callados en el camino hasta la enfermería, Recovery Girl llegó, le revisó el tobillo asegurando que no era una fisura y besó su mejilla. Enseguida el dolor se alivió un poco.

Los dejó solos ya que le llegó un caso de tercer año. Ya Izuku se había quitado la máscara y Ochako podía contemplar lo adorable que se veía, las mejillas pecosas enrojecidas y los ojos verdes siempre brillantes, mirando hacia sus manos.

—Yo… pensé que estabas saliendo con Kacchan —comentó Izuku. Ochako enrojeció un poco.

—Yo… solo quería entrenamiento extra, para ser más fuerte. Quería que me vieras fuerte.

—¡Siempre me has parecido muy fuerte, Ochako! —exclamó Izuku y luego enrojeció cuando se dio cuenta que había llamado a Ochako por su nombre. Ochako le dio una suave sonrisa— ¡Lo siento! No debí haber dicho tu nombre de pila.

—No… está bien. Se escucha lindo de tu parte.

—¿Lo que dijo Kacchan es verdad? —Ochako se mordió el labio.

Oh, que torpes eran ellos con el tema del amor.

—Sí. Me gustas —respondió. Escuchó a Izuku suspirar y luego soltar una risita. Ochako lo miró y notó que estaba rojo.

—Tú… también me gustas mucho —confesó el chico de cabello verde provocando que Ochako riera y se sintiera tan, pero tan bien.

Su corazón latió a toda velocidad cuando sus manos de unieron.

* * *

_**Nota: Aaaahhhh Debo admitir que no estoy del todo a gusto, pero ajá, me gustó (?**_

_**No quise hacer a un Bakugō gritón sino uno más calmado, pero desafiante como siempre, dado a que están en segundo año.**_

_**En fin, la amistad Kacchako es algo que me encanta escribir, Ochako y Bakugō "ayudándose" para conquistar a sus crushes xD**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Los quiero :3**_


End file.
